Henegan Ardenne
Henegan Ardenne is a Viserak Beam Captain with "Fuuji Norais" they led the 661st fleet. Early Life Henegan Ardenne was born during the turbulent year known as the "Kandlian Invasion of 2453 " because of this his family moved from Myrier to Adairis within days of his birth. The Qetzelov impact When Ardenne was 16 in 2469 a small comet crashed into planet Adairis and killed most of his family while he was away working for Visarbles. Ardenne turned to Josminianism as he had been depressed at the loss of his family. Criminal Behaviour During the 2480's Ardenne joined the Josminian Enclave religious cult in eastern Hevisphere, where he met Avis Tezlan of Gormandy. Over the next 5 years the Enclave would commit terrorist attacks against Mosist Religious institutions, eventually in 2487 Ardenne was arrested by Northspherian Police and began awaiting his sentencing. Soon it was decided that he had little to do with the attack other than supplying communications, and was sentenced to the minimum of ten years. However, before his ten years were up the Viserak Civil War began, Rakp Visa 's Forces launched a destablization attack against AVS by attacking Prisons on Adairis and letting the inmates join their army, Ardenne joined in 2493 and fought for the Visan Confederacy until 2498 when he learned that Rakp Visa was planning on creating a secular government much to the affect of AVS. Ardenne furious, defected at the battle of Ardenshar Fortress where AVS put him back in prison after the war in 2502, however in 2504 with the Invasion of the Sapphirian Sector, Ardenne was allowed to lead a small task force alongside Fuuji Norais. Sector Wars Henegan Ardenne and Fuuji Norais failed to capture Kalrein and retreated back to Adairis, Fuuji Norais unexpectedly died in transit it turned out that he had stolen a Terran Frost Core , but in doing so it's frequencies killed him, Ardenne initially wanted to give Alexis Sugof the frost core for study, but when he was arrested again upon his return he decided to rebel, Ardenne having studied the Kandlia's patterns, realized that they were attracted to the Delta Frequency emitted by the Frost Cores. being the first to know this as well. Ardenne used the Frost Core to lure a small group of Kandlia to the planet to use against AVS, However during the time of Gerard Tygore 's escape from Adairis, the UTSEA sent Admiral: Hal Boris to recapture the frost core, working with AVS the Kandlia had been destroyed and the Frost Core recaptured, though Ardenne's forces would strike back and defeat Sugof's fleet at Southern Krussia. Homeland Conflict The Loreko had been manipulating the Enclave for years, Ardenne assumed Loreko was an Aegiun Prophet, and fought against the Allied forces in 2509, he was defeated by Gerard Tygore and Patriarch Harkoff just South of Krussia Province, finally after being informed of who his master was, Ardenne defected to the allied forces and helped put an end to Loreko's Scheme. The Reconstruction Ionus Maardin replaced Alexis Sugof as Premaris of Adairis and allowed Ardenne to become his military right hand, forgiving him for his mistakes. Ardenne Now commands the bulk of the AVS fleet and has made an alliance with Gerard Tygore, the Terrans and Black Wing Squadron . Category:Viserak Characters